1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fluid delivery system and, more particularly, to an impeller for delivering fluid to selective outputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of agricultural fluid application, such as manure spreading, to provide an input of a fluid, such as liquid manure, to a plurality of field applicators. One drawback associated with redirecting a single input to a plurality of outputs is the pressure drop between the single input and plurality of outputs. An additional drawback is the exaggerated pressure loss associated with outputs located further from the single input. While the outputs nearest the input receive full pressure, as the outlets move further and further away from the input, the pressure drops, thereby providing disparate flow rates for each applicator.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a mechanism for increasing the fluid pressure to multiple outlets in general and, more particularly, to normalizing the flow rates across all of the outputs. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.